Bladder dysfunction, such as overactive bladder, urgency, or urinary incontinence, and bowel dysfunction, such as problems with frequency, consistency and/or the ability to control bowel movements and pelvic pain, are problems that may afflict people of all ages, genders, and races. Various muscles, nerves, organs and conduits within the pelvic floor cooperate to maintain the normal functions. A variety of disorders may compromise performance of one or more organs in the pelvic area and contribute to diseases such as an overactive bladder, urgency, urinary or fecal incontinence, or chronic pelvic pain. Many of the disorders may be associated with aging, injury or illness.
Urinary incontinence may include urge incontinence and stress incontinence. In some examples, urge incontinence may be caused by disorders of peripheral or central nervous systems that control bladder micturition reflexes. Some patients may also suffer from nerve disorders that prevent proper triggering and operation of the bladder, sphincter muscles or nerve disorders that lead to overactive bladder activities or urge incontinence.
Urinary retention generally refers to an inability to empty the bladder and can be caused by nerve problems that interfere with signals between the brain and bladder. If the nerves are not working properly, the brain may not receive a message that the bladder is full and requires voiding of urine. Even if a patient knows that the bladder is full, the bladder muscle that contracts to expel urine may not be activated, or the urethral sphincter muscles may not relax.
Pelvic pain generally refers to pain in the pelvic region and can be a symptom of another disease. Spasms or tension of pelvic floor muscle, irritable bowel syndrome, interstitial cystitis and many others can cause pelvic pain. Long lasting pain can develop into chronic pelvic pain possibly caused from the sensitization of the central nervous system.